


Sum's Secret Santa [art]

by Baph



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fanart, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Post-Canon, Russian Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 14:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17123120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baph/pseuds/Baph
Summary: When Yuuri arrives Russia after his Nationals doesn't know what his new rinkmates think about him.A week later, Viktor notices how his fiancé is still awkward around the rink and decides to ask help to the Russian gang in order to throw an official welcome party for Yuuri.Yuuri is a little abashed, but happy after all.





	Sum's Secret Santa [art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Adrianna99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrianna99/gifts).



> I hope you like this Sum!!! I tried to do simple drawing so it's all kjndkjdnakj 
> 
> The request: _Yuuri is a little nervous about moving to Russia to live with Viktor, but in the end he finds that he didn't have too much to worry about- all the members of the Russian rink do their best to make him feel welcome in big and little ways. And, at the same time, having Yuuri in his life makes Viktor's house feel more like home again._.
> 
> Sooooo-- this is All Sum's story =D
> 
> On [Tumbo](http://anonbaph.tumblr.com/post/181434444759/) and [Twitta](https://twitter.com/boredBaph/status/1077998041305673729).


End file.
